Fall before the fight --Discontinued--
by MakaRishona
Summary: There was a time before all the fighting. A more peaceful time. A time where love bloomed between Kisshu and Ichigo. After hearing of the fight something happens to Ichigo, causing her to forget her relationship. But when Kisshu is forced to fight her, will he really be able to? Will she ever remember? (First chapter is the prolouge, which is why it says there is only 613 worDS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, and welcome to my second fic! I forget where I got the idea for this fic, but it was most likely Pandora! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

I swung my feet back and forth as I sat on the edge of the branch, waiting for my new boyfriend. He told me to meet him here, and that he had something he needed to tell me. It was early autumn, and a cool breeze rustled my hair. Hearing the sound of teleportation, I peered to my right, smiling at the boy sitting in the Sakura with me.

"Hi, Kisshu!" I greeted happily, but the smile faded when I saw his face. He looked sad, like he had to tell me something important, something he didn't want to tell me. "Kisshu?" I looked at him, eyes full of sad curiosity, but his eyes never met mine.

"Ichigo...I need to talk to you about something..." He sounded just as sad as he looked.

"Kisshu, what is it?" I was now worried.

"Something is happening...something bad...but something necessary..." He spoke sadly, but truthfully at the same time.

"You can tell me Kisshu... You know you can..."

He was slow, almost hesitant with his words, which were quiet. "You know I'm not human, it's pretty obvious." I nod. "Well, you see, my people are dying...and we need to move... but we are coming here..." His voice trailed off.

I didn't understand, _wasn't it good they are coming here? _I asked myself. "Isn't that a good thing? That means that we'll be together!"

He let out a sigh, "No, our leader, Deep Blue-sama, has commanded that we take control, that we let no one survive, and that we take this planet for my people and only my people. I was chosen to fight, to kill your entire race... to kill everyone..."

I was shocked, "But...you promised you wouldn't leave me, that you wouldn't hurt me, you told me you loved me... But I guess you're pretty good at lying." My voice was cold and sad as I tried to fight back tears.

" I do love you, but someday I'm going to have to kill you... I don't want to, but"

I cut him off as I jumped to a different branch, "But, you don't care about me enough not to..." I said, clearly saddened by my one words.

I was surprised when I felt strong arms wrap around me, hugging me, I hugged back as Kisshu whispered into my ear. "Ichigo, please, don't ever say that... I love you... I always will." He backed up a little, and tears started to well up in my eyes, but I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. He backe away, smiling. I smiled back and was about to kiss him, bad move... I lost my balence, sliping from the tree, I fell to the ground, some 50 feet below.

"Ichigo!" I heard Kisshu scream, I felt his hand brush against my arm in an attempt to catch me, but strangly enough, I didn't want to be caught. I wanted to die...there was nothing left for me here. I heard a small gasp escape my lips as I hit the hard ground below. The last thing I remember was hearing sobs, and feeling tear drops dripping down on me. But the thing is, they weren't mine.

**This is gonna be continued, I just wanted to do a lil prologue there. Review and tell me what you think and I will try to have the next chapter out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I became conscious, I remember that, I remember being confused, sad, and disappointed, but still a little understanding.

I heard people talking, the voices were unfamiliar. As my senses returned to me, I could feel a firm bed under me, and the air smelled of medicine. Someone must have taken me to a hospital... I thought to myself.

Pain flooded my mind when I tried to open my eyes. The small sigh of pain must have been noticeable to whoever was in the room, too bad. "Hello? Are you awake?" The voice asked. It sounded like that of a boy, not much older than me. I didn't speak, but nodded a bit as I closed my eyes once more. "That's good to hear." He sounded happy, yet serious. "I'm assuming your head hurts?" He asked, I nodded. "Do want some meds?'' I shook my head, I didn't want pills, they just screwed up my head. "Okay, well then I'll leave you alone..." Before I could respond, I heard a door shut, indicating he had left.

I really didn't remember anything, not the reason why I was here, at least. I felt like I had fallen, but I didn't know why... I don't really remember falling either, just a panicked feeling...

I became annoyed with myself, with the fact I couldn't remember what happened... But that was not a fight I would pick with myself, not now. Before I could think anymore, my brain fogged up and I fell asleep.

must have been out for awhile. When I awoke, my headache was much better and the voices could no longer be heard. Opening my eyes, I now got a better view of the room in which I was in. It looked similar to a hospital room, but more like a lab, it no longer smelled of medicine and I realized it was for the most part empty. There was a desk which an older complicated computer rested on. That was it for the most part, other than the bed she was on now and a safe on the far side of the room. I may just not see it all, for the room was very poorly lit. My head snapped to the door which was now being opened by an older looking man with long brown hair that was tied in a pony-tail. He had a smile in his face, though it looked forced, almost fake. He was accompanied by a younger looking man, about 17. He had short, messy blond hair. His attire was not one I preferred, but the smug grin he wore was to die for. "Konnichiwa, Momomiya-San." The brown one greeted me. His voice was soft, kind. "How do you know my name?" I asked, a little creped out. "That's not important," the blond one responded casually, " But we do need to speak with you." "What about?" "Well," The brown one spoke, " You are now a Mew Mew..." His voice trailed off. "A Mew Mew?" I repeated.

**Sorry the chapters are short, but I'm gonna do them small and make a lot of 'em. Hope ya don't mind! Please R&R!**


End file.
